


Lover Boy

by winchester05



Series: Sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Pining Miya Atsumu, Protective Miya Osamu, SakuAtsu Week Fluff 2021, Soft Sakusa Kiyoomi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchester05/pseuds/winchester05
Summary: What're you doin' tonight, hey, boy?Día 5 de la Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021Tier 1 y 2.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Sakuatsu fluff week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163084
Kudos: 8





	Lover Boy

Saber cómo declarar tu amor hacia tu crush de años puede ser difícil, en especial cuando no te salían las palabras y terminabas diciendo otra cosa completamente diferente.

Pero Sakusa tenía un plan para por fin gritar desde el fondo de sus pulmones su amor por su mejor amigo: Miya Atsumu. Bueno, no podía llevarse todo el crédito ya que fue idea de su primo, pero detalles.

Iba a aprovechar el concurso de bandas, cantaría delante de todos sus sentimientos, era lo mínimo que merecía Atsumu, la encarnación del amor. Tenía pensada parte de la letra y Motoya lo estaba ayudando con la melodía. Además de que se enfrentaría a la banda de Atsumu y si podía ganarle bueno era un punto a su favor.

El único problema que veía es que confesaría su amor frente Miya- sobreprotego a mi hermano porque es demasiado idiota y da amor sin esperar recibirlo -Osamu, pero si todo salía bien Atsumu evitaría que Osamu lo interrogara antes de llegar a su futuro novio.

___________________________________

El día del concurso llegó y Sakusa sentía que en cualquier momento podía vomitar de los nervios. La canción era perfecta pero sus inseguridades sobre no ser correspondido aumentaban mientras se acerba el turno de su banda.

Por suerte su banda iba después de la de Atsumu, y la voz de su mejor amigo /futuro novio/ siempre lo tranquilizaba. Su voz tenía algo que lo hacia sentir seguro y no podía esperar a verlo en el escenario. Miya brillaba a la hora de cantar y amaba verlo.

___________________________________

La banda de Inarizaki termino su presentación y Sakusa podía sentir como los nervios regresaban, pero por muy ansioso que se sintiera no se iba a hacer atrás, iba a gritar a los cuatro vientos que estaba enamorado de Miya Atsumu y si todo salía bien por fin probaría sus labias.

Estaba en medio de un ejercicio de respiración para controlar los nervios cuando escucho la voz de Atsumu llamándolo.

“¿Nervioso, Omi-Kun?”

“Tal vez” respondió Sakusa sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba.

“Awww, Omi. No tienes nada de que preocuparte, tu voz es hermosa. No digo que ganes el concurso por eso lo haremos nosotros pero un segundo lugar no esta mal”

“¿No eres tú quien dice que un segundo lugar es el primer perdedor?”

“Depende de a quién se lo diga, tu no cuentas. Eres como la excepción de la regla” Atsumu contesto mientras le regalaba su mejor sonrisa.

Sakusa estaba a nada de abandonar su plan y conversarse ahí mismo, pero seguro Motoya lo regañaría si hacia eso.

Antes de que pudiera contestar algo anunciaron que su banda era la siguente.

“Suerte Omi”

“Atsu” lo llamó Sakusa “Presta atención a la letra, por favor” dijo antes de salir al escenario.

Cuando los integrantes de la banda estaban listos se sintió seguro, tenía a Motoya ayudandolo con los coros y con una confianza, que no sabe de donde saco (¿poder del amor?), se dirigió al publico.

“Esta canción va a dedicada a una persona muy especial para mí, Miya Atsumu ,espero les guste”

Terminando de decir eso, dirigió su mirada a donde estaba Atsumu, que lo estaba mirando con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, y le guiño el ojo para comenzar a cantar.

I _can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things_  
 _We can do the tango just for two_  
 _I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings_  
 _Be your Valentino just for you_

Atsumu sabía que Sakusa tenía una voz hermosa, pero no esperaba que su voz sonará tan diferente, era perfecta. Sintió su corazón acelerarse al ir escuchando la letra y no podía apartar la mirada de Sakusa.

_Ooh, love, ooh, loverboy_   
_What're you doin' tonight, hey, boy?_   
_Set my alarm, turn on my charm_   
_That's because I'm a good old-fashioned loverboy_

Sakusa trataba de no mirar tanto a Miya por miedo a que su reacción no fuera la que esperaba. Pero cuando dirigió su mirada hacia él, la esperanza en los ojos de Atsumu lo hizo ganar confianza para seguir cantado.

_Ooh, let me feel your heartbeat (Grow faster, faster)_   
_Ooh, ooh, can you feel my love heat?_   
_Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love_   
_And tell me how do you feel right after all_

_I'd like for you and I to go romancing_   
_Say the word, your wish is my command_

Motoya no había visto jamás a su primo cantar con tanta pasión, estaba feliz por él. La mirada que Miya dirigía hacia su primo era más que obvia. Igual que la de Osamu, sólo que la de el reflejaba una aura de molestia.

_Ooh, love, ooh, loverboy_   
_What're you doin' tonight, hey, boy?_   
_Write my letter_   
_Feel much better_   
_And use my fancy patter on the telephone_

Miya Osamu estaba feliz por su hermano, siempre lo escuchaba sobre su enamoramiento por Sakusa, pero no creyó que era correspondido. Aún así iba a molestar un poco a su futuro cuñado.

_When I'm not with you_   
_Think of you always_   
_(I miss those long hot summer nights) I miss you_   
_When I'm not with you_   
_Think of me always_   
_Love you, love you_

Atsumu se pellizcó varias veces para asegurarse de que no era un sueño, seguía sin creer que tenia a su crush cantándole una confesión de amor. Estaba seguro de que el sonrojo en su cara se hacia cada vez más fuerte y de que no podía dejar de sonreír, pero eso era lo de menos.

_Hey, boy, where do you get it from?_   
_Hey, boy, where did you go?_   
_I learned my passion_   
_In the good old-fashioned_   
_School of loverboys_

Mientras cantaba, Sakusa recordaba la vez que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos. Estaban en la casa del rubio falso viendo una película que Atsumu no dejaba de pausar para analizar cada pequeño detalle. Normalmente eso le molestaría a Sakusa, él era del tipo que prefería hablar después de ver la película, pero viendo a Atsumu hablar sobre lo que acaba de ocurrir y darse cuenta que podía escucharlo hablar toda la vida sin problemas le hizo ver cuanto amaba a su mejor amigo.

_Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely (One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine o'clock)_   
_I will pay the bill, you taste the wine_   
_Driving back in style in my saloon will do quite nicely_   
_Just take me back to yours that will be fine (Come on and get it)_

Al casi finalizar la canción Sakusa no podía quitar los ojos de Atsumu, que estaba sonriendo y con una mirada de enamorado que le hizo sentir como el chico mas afortunado de la tierra.

_Ooh, love (There he goes again)_   
_(He's my good old fashioned loverboy) Ooh, loverboy_   
_What're you doin' tonight, hey, boy?_   
_Everything's all right_   
_Just hold on tight_   
_That's because I'm a good old-fashioned (fashioned) loverboy_

En algún punto, cuando estaba terminando de cantar, cerro los ojos. Atsumu aprovecho la pequeña distracción y salió corriendo hacia el escenario.

Cuando Sakusa termino de cantar no se esperaba estar envuelto en los brazos de Atsumu, que después lo beso, transmitiendo todo lo que sentía. ¿Qué importaba un concurso cuando es sus brazos estaba el amor de su vida?

___________________________________

El concurso lo ganó Itachiyama, pero a Atsumu no le importaba. Sakusa ahora era su pareja y eso es todo lo que necesitaba.

**Author's Note:**

> La canción es Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy de Queen 
> 
> Me obsesione con está canción por culpa de Tik Tok y tenía que usarla para este día
> 
> Gracias a quien lea esta historia. <3  
> Espero les guste.
> 
> Twitter @_Lucedelsole05_  
> Wattpad @_winchester05_


End file.
